


観察者の眼　～ ザマ・シウォの修練 ～

by BasilLeaves



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: このお話は、「雨降って地固まる」の第二章と第三章の間の出来事です。なにが起こったのかはベイズが重い口を割ってくれました。彼は照れ屋さんなので、白状するのが相当恥ずかしかったみたいです。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [雨降って地固まる](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893312) by [BasilLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves). 



　「ベイズ、おまえの力を借りたい。正直なところ、足手まといを連れて行くのは気が進まんのだ」

　ジェダ市街の安宿に投宿しているおれを尋ねてきた僧形の男は、前置きもなくいきなりそう切り出した。ドアの前で穴のあくほど顔を見つめてしまったが、ベッドだけでほとんどを占める狭苦しい部屋に通す気にはなれず、おれは相手を促して宿の外に出た。

　僧形の、盲目の男はチアルート・イムウェと言って、おれのかつての親友である。少なくとも、おれはそう考えていた。数年ぶりの帰郷で再会した後に元の同僚の口からこの男の現在に関する思いがけない話を聞き、また先日偶然本人に会ったときには過去について聞き捨てならぬことを告げられたばかりだが、その件についてのおれ自身は、まだ自分の感情の落とし所を見つけてはいない。向こうが今のおれをどう考えているかも、おれは知らない。

　相手はこちらの葛藤を知ってか知らずか、盲人とは全く思えない達者な足取りでおれに続きながら、思いもよらない話を始めた。

　「貯水池にボー・ガレットが棲みついたようだ。飲料水にそういう臭いがする。今のところ気づいているのはわたしだけだが、皆が気づくのも時間の問題だと思う」

　「なんだそりゃ」

　おれは振り返って眉をしかめた。

　ボー・ガレットは触手を持つ巨大な生き物である。おそらく外来種なのだろう、ジェダには珍しい脊椎を持たない大型生物で、通常であれば砂丘の地底奥深くの地下水層のあたりに棲息している。知能があるという説と無いという説があるが、よくわからない。高等生物の思考を読むことができ、それを周囲の思考の中に伝播するという精神操縦能力があり、ジェダの過去の歴代の政権では自白用の拷問によく利用されていた。ボー・ガレットに捕まった人間は自白剤を打たれたような状態になり、同時に副作用で“ふぬけ”になってしまう。もちろんめったにそのあたりにいる生物ではなく、ジェダの田舎では夜更かしする子供に、「早く寝ないとボー・ガレットが上がってくるよ」といった脅し方をする。

　また、こいつはかなり臭い。以前には寺院で幼生を終えたばかりの小型のボー・ガレットを飼っていて、餌をやる当番のたびに心底うんざりしたものだった。寺院奥の老僧たちがそれを使ってなにをしていたか、おれは知らない。

　「確かな話なのか」  
　「証拠といった証拠はない。わたしの嗅覚以外はな」

　人通りのない街外れへ向かう道をあるきつつ、チアルートはぼつぼつと話し始めた。その臭いが雨季の中ごろから始まったこと、乾季に向けて水が澄む時期に、却って次第に強くなってきたこと、ボー・ガレットがが取水口に近いあたりにいるなら、地上へ上がってくる危険性について真剣に考えなければいけないこと。地上に上がってこられるほどの大きさに成長した場合、また水陸両生の時期を終えて陸生に適応した場合のボー・ガレットは、かなり手こずる相手になること。

　チアルートの話を聞く限り、それが本当ならまずい事態だということはおれにもわかった。おそらく帝国軍はその希少生物の生きたままの捕獲を試みるか被占領民に命じるかし、捕獲作業はジェダ市民にそれなりの犠牲を生むことだろう。

　「それと正直な話、あの水を毎日使うのはわたしには少々つらい」

　チアルートは辟易したという表情を隠さなかった。帰郷して初めて再会したとき、チアルートはこちらに顔を向けて鼻をうごめかせ、おれが口を開くまでもなく即座におれの名を呼んだ。視力を失って五感の残りの四つがひどく敏感になったと笑って言ってよこしたが、この男が完全に失明する前にジェダを離れたおれには、それがどの程度の話なのかはよくわからない。ただ、日々の修練がそれに磨きをかけているのか、今も本人の挙措とこの足取りを見ている限りでは、目が見えていないとは全くわからない ー 薄青く白濁した、まったく瞳孔のない瞳を見ない限りは。

　貯水池は古代文明の遺跡でジェダ城塞の地下にあり、以前はその水位を監視することはジェダ寺院の重要な任務の一つだったはずだが、帝国軍の占領以後、寺院に残る僧の数は激減している。貯水池へ向かう地下通路は細く、長く、明かりや道しるべになるものなどが欠落した箇所も多いことから、寺院がまともに機能していた時代には、貯水池の水位を定期的に調べに行くことは、精神的にも武術の技量的にもある程度の水準のもののみに課せられた仕事だった。そしておれは寺院を離れる前には、その仕事をかなりの頻度で命じられていた。

　話は最近の地下水位の話から、貯水池への通路の整備を怠っているために、通路の一部が破損して降りづらくなっていることへ移った。その間にもおれたちは街の中心からどんどん離れ始め、いつの間にかチアルートはおれの先に立って、郊外のややひと目のない荒れ地へと足を向けていた。

　「…話はよくわかったが、それとおれと何の関係がある」  
　「最初に言った通り、おまえの力を借りたいのだ。足手まといを連れて行くのはどうも気が進まんし、ボー・ガレットが複数だったり予想外の大きさだった場合、わたしひとりで対処できるかどうかもわからん」

　チアルートはあっさりとそう言った。おれが拒否するとは全く考えていないような顔つきだった。この男と無二の親友だと思っていたころ、こいつはいつもこういう物言いをしたし、おれはずっとそれを受け入れていた。

　「寺には使えるやつは残っていないのか」  
　「ウィルズの守護者におまえ以上の腕のものはひとりもおらん。今も昔もそうだろうが」

　チアルート、おまえ本人を除いてな。喉元まで出掛かったその言葉をようやく飲み込んだ。そしておれはもはや守護者ではない。こいつはいつまでも浮世離れした世界にぷかぷか浮いているのかもしれないが、おれのほうはそうではない。それでわざと嫌な言い方をしてみた。

　「報酬はいくらだ。おまえも知っている通り、今のおれは報酬次第のなんでも屋だが」

　おや、という顔をするかと思ったが、チアルートはおれの言葉をさらりと流した。

　「昔の友人の手助けをするほどの義侠心もジェダの外においてきたか」  
　「もともとなかったんじゃねえのか」  
　「わたしと手合わせをしたくないか、ベイズ」

　チアルートは足を止め、そこで初めてにやりと笑った。

　若かった頃の血がゆらりとうごめくのを感じた。寺院で修行をしていた時代、目の前の男がおれに勝ちを譲ったことは一度もない。ただの一度もだ。おれが手加減をしていたわけではなく、こいつが常に全力でおれに向かってきていたからだ。それはもちろんおれも同じだった。全力で相対し、常にこいつに敗れた。おれは寺院では自惚れ抜きに間違いなくもっとも腕の立つ男のうちの一人で、かつ、こいつはおれ以外の相手には適当に手を抜いていたから、おれはいつも周囲から、「ベイズ殿はチアルート殿にはたいへんにお甘くて」などと揶揄されていたのだった。

　だが自分とこの男との武術における実力には、紙一重ながらはっきりとした差があったことはよくわかっている。最高位の老師たちにとってもそれは明らかなことだったろう。それが、おれが貯水池の水位監視などのつまらん雑用を命じられていた時期から、チアルートが早くも師と呼ばれ始めた理由だ。

　いつの頃からか、おれとチアルートが手合わせをする機会は滅多になくなってきた。手合わせが、常に死と隣り合わせの極限にまで踏み込む結果になるからだった。最後の手合わせでチアルートの杖の先が切り裂いた裂傷の跡が、今もおれの左のこめかみに残っている。あれは唯一、勝負がつかずに引き分けとなった回だった。チアルートがそこで手を止めたからだ。

　足を止めた場所には十分な広さがあった。夕暮れ時で、人気はなかった。

　「わたしが勝ったらボー・ガレット狩りの加勢をお願いするとしよう」  
　「その目でおれに勝つつもりか」

　承諾のかわりに、余計な挑発を口に出さずにはいられなかった。チアルートはもちろん乗ってこなかった。

　「ベイズ、そのへんでなにか得物を拾ってこい」  
　「おれはブラスターしか使わん」  
　「おまえも魂のない武器を使うようになったか」

　チアルートが大げさにため息を付き、杖を横に放り投げた。

　「これを使えば勝負にならんからな」  
　「ぬかせ」

　手合わせの前の、うなじの毛が立ち上がるようなちりちりしたこの感覚は何年ぶりだろう。狙撃屋仕事は、所詮は物陰からの卑怯な狙い撃ちだ。それは寺院で過ごしたまっとうな修練の日々とは全くちがう。目の前の相手に全力を尽くし、ともに心技を競い合った日々を、おれの鈍った体がまだ覚えているかどうか…！

　その場で重心を落とし、間合いを計った。チアルートは飄々とした佇まいのまま、身体を斜めにおれに向けて、あらぬ方向を見た。いや、見てはいない。耳をこちらに向けているのだ。おれは息を止め、気配を消すよう努めた。

　「無駄だ。目明きには見えんものをわたしは視る」

　言うなり、チアルートが跳んだ。切り裂くように落ちてきた脚を間一髪で避け、無様に地面を転がった先でおれは素早く立ち上がった。チアルートが、意外そうな顔でおれの動きを耳で見ていた。

　「髪を伸ばしたのか、ベイズ。足の先にかすめたぞ」  
　「目明きにしか見えんものもあるようだな」

　チアルートが舌なめずりをするような顔で笑った。こいつはかつて常に、おれとの手合わせのときだけこんな顔をしていたのだった。この笑みもまた、おれが手加減をしていると周囲が誤解していた理由の一つだ。だが真実はこうだ。チアルートは、闘いの血が滾ったときにしかこの表情を見せない。そして、この男の血を滾らせてきたのは、このおれしかいない。

　今度はおれが仕掛けた。おれが詰めた間合いを正確に見切ったチアルートが上半身を後ろに反らし、おれの右の拳が空を切った。前に流れたおれの身体の出した右腕そのまま下に、がら空きになった右の脇腹を左の正拳で突かれた。息を止めて腹筋を入れつつ体を引いたのが正解で、衝撃を最小限に抑えることができた。肋骨も無事だ。

　まともに当たっていたらどうなっていたか。冷や汗が出た。こいつは本気だ。

　素早く飛び退いたチアルートが、また笑った。

　「ずいぶん体が重くなったようだ。痛し痒しだな、ベイズ。動きは遅いが打たれ強い」  
　「余裕ヅラかますんじゃねえ」

　体の重さは指摘されるまでもなくわかっていた。久しぶりに動かした四肢は自分でも解るほど鈍っていて、この数年の間についた体重がその鈍さをいや増していた。技と俊敏さで勝てるはずがないのなら、この重さを利用して接近戦にもちこむしかない。

　拳と蹴りの応酬をしばらく続けた後、充分に警戒しながら、相手を捕まえにかかった。のらくらとかわすチアルートを追っていると、立ち位置が目まぐるしく入れ替わった。チアルートは常に太陽が背になる位置に回り込もうとしたが、流石にそこまではさせない。おれは一気に間合いを詰めた。

　真正面から繰り出された拳をよけて、腕を捕らえて勝機かと思った瞬間、チアルートは全く無抵抗なままにおれの胸元にするりと入り込み、見えない眼でおれを見上げた。薄青く濁った瞳孔のない瞳を、お互いの息のかかるようなその距離で真正面から見下ろすのは初めてだった。青い、と思ったときには、おれの体は宙を飛んでいた。

　「真面目にやれ、ベイズ」

　チアルートは不満そうに鼻を鳴らして怒鳴った。かろうじて取れた受け身のせいで、おれはゆっくりと立ち上がった。頭に血が上っていた。

　闇雲に近づいたおれを狙って蹴りを繰り出したチアルートの軸足を払い、倒れた相手に乗りかかって拳を突き降ろした。間一髪で首をひねってよけた相手に、もう一発同じ突きを見舞おうと肘を曲げた瞬間、チアルートがおれの服の前の合わせを掴んで一瞬でおれの下方に潜り込み、どこの反動をどう利用したのか右足でおれの下腹を正確に跳ね蹴り上げた。掴まれたままの前を軸としておれの体が縦に一回転し、素早く膝をついたチアルートの上半身の渾身の力で、背中から地面にたたき付けられた。

　落ちたところに余計な岩などなかったのが幸いだった。息が止まるほどの痛みに、のたうち回って苦悶するだけでなんとか済んだからだ。

　「あそこは突く代わりに押さえ込むところだ。二度目の突きがお前の敗因だ、ベイズ」

　チアルートは憑き物が落ちたような顔でそう言うと、服についた土を払って立ち上がった。

　「だがこれほど手こずるとは、杖なしだとやはり危なっかしいな、わたしも」

　そう言うと、数歩離れたところにある杖を迷わず拾い上げた。自分が最初に杖を投げた位置を、くるくると向きと場所を変えたこの手合わせ後にも覚えていられるものかと、おれは慄然とした。

　「組手というのがおまえには不利だったな、ベイズ」

　遅れて立ち上がったものの、痛みのあまり途切れ途切れに息をつくおれに、涼しい顔をしたチアルートは拾い上げた杖に顎を乗せてもたれかかってそう声をかけた。癪に障ったものの、いくらブランクがあるとは言えこの完敗ぶりでは、正直に両手を上げざるを得なかった。

　「棒術だろうがライトボウだろうが、おれがおまえに勝てたことは一度もねえよ」  
　「だが射撃では常におまえが首位だった」

　チアルートはおだてるでも謙遜するでもなく、淡々とそう返した。

　「魂のない武器には意味はないんじゃないのか」  
　「今回は、そのお前の射撃の腕を見込んでの頼みとなる」

　背を伸ばして杖を地面にとんと軽く突き立てると、チアルートはボー・ガレットの弱点について語り始めた。

 

 

＜続く＞


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> みんな大好き「触手の巻」です。

　「ボー・ガレットの弱点は一箇所しかない」

　ボー・ガレットは精神と物質の両方を糧にして成長する生物だ。地下水層に群生している時代には物質のみを摂取しているため、成長も遅ければ寿命も長い。だが何らかのきっかけで高等生物と接触を持ち、相手の精神を摂取しはじめると急激に成長し始める。そのうちに幼生期を終えても精神を摂取し続け、陸生に適応した成体になる頃には、精神と物質の両方の方法で致命傷を与えられるまでは、その息の根を止めることが出来ない。

　「眉間の真ん中がその弱点だ。ただし一度の攻撃では倒せない。間髪入れずに二度目の攻撃が必要になる。この順番が問題でな」

　チアルートは眉をしかめて続けた。

　「ボー・ガレットの粘膜に包まれた柔らかい体表にはほとんどどんな武器も効かない。物理的な衝撃や、酸や毒や電気といった攻撃は殆ど役に立たんのだ。だが魂の通う武器でボー・ガレットの眉間を撃つと、その衝撃が続く間は体表を覆う粘膜が硬化する。粘膜が硬化している間のみ、物理的な衝撃がボー・ガレットの体を破壊できる」

　眉間を撃つ武器は、チアルートであれば杖、あるいは棒や鞭、また鎖を使う者なら鎖でもよい。弓やライトボウも有効であるが、一般的な飛び道具、いわゆる魂のない武器ではまるで効果がない。攻撃になんらかの精神が加わっていなければまるで効かないためだ。一方、硬化している体表を狙った攻撃は、武器を限定せず攻撃力が大きい方がいいと言う。

　「これが反対でよいというなら、ライトボウを撃ち込んでから杖で、という手順でいいのだが、そうではないとなるとどう考えてみてもうまくいかない。ライトボウを背負ったまま杖を使うのはずいぶん不利だし、ライトボウをどこかに置き、杖で打ち、それから取りに戻るというのでは隙だらけで話にならない」

　「そこでおれのブラスターの出番か」  
　「そういうことだ」

　邪気も何もない顔をしておれを見上げる旧友の顔を穴が空くほど見つめてから、おれはため息とともに承諾の声を出した。

　  
***

 

　「地上に上がってきてねえということは、まだ小さいんじゃねえのか」  
　「わたしもそう思ってはみたのだが、なにしろこの臭いだ」

　正直なところ、おれには全くわからないのだが、チアルートはうんざりした顔で返事をこちらによこしてみせた。

　地下貯水池へ降りる通路は細く長い。岩を削っただけの荒い階段を降りながら、おれは記憶を辿っていた。以前にはまがりなりにも整備されていた照明や手すりはあちこちで壊れてたままになっていて、帰り道のことを考えて、いくつか用意してきた携帯用の照明を通路の分岐点にも置いてこようとしたおれを、チアルートが制止した。

　「通路は大丈夫だ。わたしには道が分かる。それより照明はボー・ガレットと戦うときに、おまえには必要だろう」  
　  
　通路を下降するにつれ、おれにもはっきりと嗅ぎ取れるほど生臭い臭いが周囲に漂い始めた。ようやくたどり着いた貯水池のある層には踊り場のような広い平地がある。貯水池の壁面はその地面から垂直に落ち、明らかに人工的に掘られた様相で暗い水を湛えている。低く凹凸のある天井の奥で、貯水池の対岸は見えない。おれは携帯用の照明を幾つか、それぞれ光が届く程度に離して壁面に設置した。

　「で、どうやっておびき寄せる」  
　「おびき寄せるも何も、わたし達自身が囮だ。ボー・ガレットは高等生物の精神を喰う生き物だと言ったろう」

　言い終わらぬうちに、水面が揺れた。丸い何かがぬっと現れ、水音を立てながらこちらに近寄ってきた。いつの間にか臭いに慣れていた鼻が、再びぬめった悪臭を拾い出した。

　「服を脱ごうと思ったのに、もう来たか」  
　「あの粘液、皮膚についても害はないのか？」  
　「洗い流せば問題ない。それより、水に落とされるかもしれんことを考えると、服は脱いでおきたかったな。何しろわたしは泳げんのだ」  
　「なんだと！」

　おれの大声に反応したのか、触手が一本突然伸びて、おれたちのいる辺りの空気をかすめて戻った。

　その触手の長さと、ボー・ガレット本体の大きさにおれは愕然とした。小僧時代に餌をやっていた若い成体とは大違いだった。あれは腰ぐらいの高さの檻に収まる小動物だったが、これは小型の砂丘ほどもあるでかぶつだ。そして触手の数が、多分まるで違う。

　「これはおそらく…」

　チアルートが眉をしかめて杖を構えた。「余分な水を求めてここまで降りた人間を、何人か食ったな」

　おそらくその通りなのだろう。おれは用心深く水面から目を離さないまま、ブラスターの準備を始めた。銃はいくつか用意していたが、主に使う気でいるのは通常のブラスターを二丁と、より大型で殺傷力の高いブラスターライフルを一丁だ。ライフルは標準的なブラスターの3倍の飛距離があり、おれのような賞金稼ぎのスナイパーが使うのはたいていこの銃だ。

　そのおれの傍ににすっくりと立ち、水面の動きに注意を向けていたチアルートが、口笛でおれに警告をよこした。ボー・ガレットが不定形の体の重さを持て余すようにしながら、水から上がろうとしていた。

　「いくぞ」  
　「おう」

　覚悟していたことだが、何発撃ち込んでもボー・ガレットの本体はびくともしない。だが、触手は弾くことができた。おれは当初の打ち合わせ通り、チアルートの援護に徹することにした。牽制するようにゆらゆら寄ってくる触手を杖でさばきながら、チアルートはすり足でボー・ガレットに近づいて行く。触手の太さは様々であり、おれは太いものを狙っては、チアルートに近づく前に弾き飛ばした。

　落ち着いた足取りで歩を進めるチアルートに、このまま順調にかたが付くかと一瞬でも思ったのが間違いだった。

　足首をすくわれたチアルートがそのまま地面に引き倒されたのと、それまで緩やかにうごめいていた触手が、一斉にチアルートに襲いかかったのが同時だった。

　この奇怪な生き物に知能がないとは、おれにはとても思えない。触手は迷わずチアルートの僧衣を剥がしにかかっていた。まずチアルートの白く、なめらかでよく鍛え上げられた胸板がむき出しになった。杖を持ったまま払いのけようとするチアルートの両の手首を別の触手が掴み、そろそろと体から引き剥がして両手を上げたような格好で固定した。もとの太い触手が細くくびれた胴に巻き付き、ずるずると腰布の下に入り込み始めた。

　「あ…」

　チアルートが声を上げたのは、むき出しになったその胸に、新たな細い触手が何本か巻き付いたからだった。細い触手はたらたらと粘液を垂らしながら、初めの触手とはちがった奇怪で淫靡な動きのままに、チアルートの両の乳首をいじり始めた。その感触にチアルートは激しく反応し、背をのけぞらせておれの名を呼んだ。

　そしてそれは救いを呼ぶ声ではなく、したたるような欲望に満ちておれを求める声だった。

（ボー・ガレットに精神を捕らえられたか…！）

　おれはブラスターを撃ち続けた。チアルートを捕らえている触手に容量の続く限り撃ち込み、またおれ自身に執拗に襲い掛かかってくる触手の群れを何度も迎撃したが、なんの足しにもならない。本体にとどめを刺さなければきりがないのはわかっていた。ブラスターをライフルに持ち替えてボー・ガレットの本体に向き直ると、おれからの攻撃の途切れた触手たちは、新たな触手を呼んでが再びチアルートを貪ろうとしていた。血の上った頭のままに何発も最大容量で撃ち込んだが、ボー・ガレットはそのたびに一瞬動きを止めるだけで、すぐにまた緩やかに動き始める。悦楽の声をあげるチアルートの肢体に何本もの触手が巻き付き、きつく締め上げながらうねうねと動いていた。腰布が落ち、下帯一枚だけを残して形の整った尻がむき出しになった。下帯の中に潜り込んだ触手がびくびくと震えるとチアルートは声を上げ、のけぞって果てたが、触手はかまわずさらに裸体を舐め回し、乳首をつまみ上げ、前をいたぶりながら後ろを犯し続けた。そしてそのあいだ中ずっと、チアルートは紅に鬱血した唇でおれへの飢えと欲情を放恣に口にし続けていた。気が狂いそうだった。

　「くそっ」

　じきに容量を使い切りそうな気配に、焦りながら替えのパワーパックの位置を確かめようと後ろを振り返ったのが隙となった。

　片足に巻き付いた触手が、おれを中空に放り投げた。別の触手が受けた。それでもブラスターライフルを手放さなかったおれに、触手が最初にじかに触れた場所はうなじだった。神経をえぐられたような感触に、おれは思わず小さな悲鳴を上げた。耳まで熱く火照った肌に、触手は冷たく痺れた快感のかけらを残して離れた。だがそれだけで全身に鳥肌が立ち、自分の体が反応し始めたのがわかった。旧友であり、長らく秘めた想い人であった男の痴態を目の当たりにして、おれの体も精神もすでに発情していたのだ。

　うなじへの一閃を皮切りに、何十本という触手が次々とおれに襲いかかり、ありとあらゆる服の隙間から中に入り込んで、体じゅうを舐め回し始めた。

　「うぁあああああ!!!」

　気味の悪さと生理的な嫌悪感と、それとは裏腹に全身から沸き立つような激しい快感に、おれは絶叫した。細い触手が、勃起したおれの陰茎にまとわりつく。這い登るそれが、すでに濡れ始めている尿道口をつついた。くぼんだ隙間をこじ開けられ、侵入を許すと、強烈な刺激に全身が痙攣し、今まで出したこともないような声がほとばしった。「ひ、があっっ！」

　粘液に濡れた地面の上で、おれは体をよじった。手にも足にも太い触手が幾重にも巻き付いて、引き千切る事はおろか抵抗することすら出来ない。後ろに入り込んできた触手が乱暴に中をえぐり、おれの腰が大きく跳ねた。精神のどこかをこの怪物に捕らえられたのが自分でもわかった。そしてそのとき、口からほとばしったのはチアルートの名だった。一度開かれた喉はそのまま閉じることなく、物心ついたときから抱き続けてきたおれの欲望をとめどなく吐き続けた。チアルートの肌に触れたい。あの生意気な唇を唇でふさぎたい。前から抱きしめたい。後ろから抱きすくめたい。暗い小部屋に閉じ込めて、自分だけしか持たない鍵をかけたい。体と心のありとあらゆる歓びを与え、与えられたい。抱きたい。抱かれたい。すみずみまでを共有し、貪り、貪られたい。それから、それから…

　秘めていた想いを口にすることが、肉体の快楽よりもさらに自我のなにかを解放したのかも知れない。自分でも信じられないほどあからさまで扇情的な言葉で吐き続けられる欲望を、ひとつひとつ自分でも聴きながら、このまま精神をどこかに持っていかれるのかと頭の奥でぼんやりと考えたその時だった。

　「その言葉が聞きたかった」

　耳元でそうささやく声を聴くなり、おれの体は触手の捕縛からずるりと抜け出し、乾いた地面の上に投げ出された。涼やかで清冽な声が続いた。

　「ベイズ、目を覚ませ。わたしの次はお前の番だ。そのでかいほうのブラスターを使え」

　捕らえようと伸びてくる触手を右左に避けながら、チアルートはボー・ガレットの本体へにじり寄った。舞のように優雅に杖が一閃して、杖の先のクリスタルがボー・ガレットの眉間を撃つと、化物の体全体がぼんやりと発光し、ゆっくりと動きを止めてそのまま硬化し始めた。粘膜の表面に鱗のような断片が現れ、しゃりしゃりと乾いた涼しい音を立ててさざめきあった。おれはその姿を変えたボーガレットの体をめがけ、ブラスターライフルを最大容量で数発打ち込んだ。

　硬化したボー・ガレットの体が粉々に四散し、重い音をたてて地面と水面に落ちてくるのと、その弾け飛ぶ重い破片に打たれたチアルートが足を踏み外し、暗い水に落ちて姿を消したのはほぼ同時だった。

　泳げないと言っていたことを思い出し、血の気が引いた。貯水池の水位管理をしょっちゅう言いつけられていたおれは当然泳げる。靴だけ脱いで、慌てて水の中に飛び込んだ。

 

 

 

 

\-----  
(おまけ)　ボー・ガレットで書こうと思っていた矢先に、診断メーカでこれ↓が出たときには笑いました。ばれてる。ありがたく使わせていただきました。

細い触手が、勃起し続けるベイズの陰茎にまとわりつく。這い登る其れが、蜜を滲ませる尿道口をつついた。隙間をこじ開けられ、侵入を許した。「ひ、があっっ！」強烈な刺激が全身を痙攣させる。  
#blmaker  
https://shindanmaker.com/255447


	3. Chapter 3

　　壁に置いた小さな照明のいくつかでは、とても水の中までは見えない。水に飛び込んだおれが本気で焦りながら周囲を見渡していると、ここだと声がかかった。チアルートは少し離れた場所に浮いていて、泳げはしないものの、仰向けに浮いていることはできるようだった。そのまま浮いていろ、と声をかけ、両脇に腕を入れて後ろ向きに岸まで引いて戻った。岸に着くとおれが先に上がった。水に浸かったまま地面に両手を掛けて息を整えているチアルートに片手を差し出し、掴まるように促すと、チアルートは素直におれの手を取った。

　引き上げてかけて、すこし息を呑んだ。壁においた携帯照明の頼りない明かりの中にぼんやりと浮かぶ、濡れた体が美しかった。引き上げかけた腕を離すわけにはいかず、目を背けつつぐいと引いた。おれよりはだいぶ軽い体がずぼりと水から抜け、岩肌に足をかけて乾いた場所にあがってきた。その体がぐらりと揺れ、そのままおれの腕の中に倒れ込んだ。ブーツを片方と、下帯まで水に流したチアルートは、おれにしがみつきながら、にやっと笑ってこう言った。

　「ぎゅっとして」

　心臓が音を立てて跳び上がり、耳まで赤くなるのが自分でもわかった。それは昔おれたちが同じ布団で眠っていた小僧のころ、冬の寒い夜などにチアルートがしょっちゅうおれに頼んできた言葉だった。それを言われるといつもチアルートの身体を前からでも後ろからでもかき抱いて、頭や背を撫でながら、ふたりで眠りに落ちたものだった。

　「…やめろ、冗談にしてもたちが悪い」  
　「冗談で言ったわけではない」  
　  
　急にまともな口調になり、体の力を抜いてぐったりとおれにもたれかかったチアルートの肌はたしかに冷たかった。薄暗い陰灯りの下でも、さっきあれほど紅かった唇が、紫色になっているのがわかった。片靴のない足元がおぼつかなかった。気力だけで言葉を絞り出しているのだろう。

　「化物に一発食らわす前に、あれこれやる時間が長すぎたか」  
　「うん、まあな。おまえにもわかったろうが、わたしが一度に動ける時間はそう長くないのだ。一刻、せいぜい二刻。それ以上は動けない」

　視覚に頼らずに、どのように周囲を認知してるのだろうかとは、こいつの動きを見るたびに思わざるをえない。五感のうち視覚を除く四感の能力を、極限まで使っているのだろう。それでは当然、消耗も激しいはずだ。おれは無言でチアルートの体を抱え上げた。地表へ戻る通路の入口あたりに置いた荷物のある場所へ戻り、チアルートを下ろすと、断熱機能素材の薄い毛布を引っ張り出した。

　「着替えはないのか」  
　「無い」  
　「しばらくこれにくるまっていろ。その照明はモードの切替で暖が取れるようになっている。毛布の中に入れておけ」  
　「杖を取ってきてくれ。あれば少しはましになる」

　杖は、さっきチアルートが足を滑らせたときに、とっさに岸に向かって放り投げたそのままの場所にあった。粘液にまみれたチアルートの僧衣もその付近にあって、同じく粘液にまみれたおれの服ともども、持ち帰るか捨て置くかはあとで考えることにした。ざっと洗った杖をチアルートに手渡し、おれも服を脱いで水に飛び込んだ。体に残るぬめりを洗い流したかった。

　水から上がって元の場所に戻ると、チアルートが毛布にくるまってうとうととまどろんでいた。おれは乾いた服に着替えたものの、地底の湿った空気は肌寒かった。毛布は一枚しか無い。もぐりこむわけにもいかず、携帯食料を咀嚼しながら逡巡していると、目を覚ましたチアルートがおれを見上げずに言った。

　「入らんのか。おまえの毛布だろう」

　おれは黙って首を横に振った。チアルートを休ませ、体力が回復したら地上へ戻るつもりで、半分食った携帯食の残りを手渡して、横にあぐらをかいて座り込んだ。おれには一つの習慣がある。暇さえあれば、今日の戦闘を脳内でさらうのだ。何が勝因だったか。何が失策だったか。それは生き残るために必要な習慣だった。いつも通り脳内で反省戦を辿ってみるうちに、どうしても納得出来ないことがひとつあった。相手から目を背けたまま問うた。

　「チアルート、おまえ、どうやってあの触手から抜け出した」

　慣れない食料を口の中で吟味していたチアルートが、待ち構えていたように喉の奥で笑う声が聞こえた。「そこに気がついたか」

　癪に障ったが仕方がない。そもそも笑い飛ばしでもしなければ、正気で話はできないだろう。舌打ちをして、チアルートに話の先を促した。

　「聞きたければ顔を触らせてくれ。おまえの今の顔を、わたしに見せてくれ」

　そう言うと、答えも待たずに裸の片腕がこちらへ伸びた。腰をかがめて、チアルートの手のひらを頬に受けてやった。頬から唇へ、鼻から、目へ。顔の周りの髪の様子をひとしきり調べてから、こめかみに触れて指先が震えた。傷跡をたどり、撫で、最後に口の周りと顎をもう一度ひと撫でして、なにに納得したのかチアルートはこうぽつりと漏らし、手を引いた。

　「髭が生えている」

　おれが黙ったままでいると、チアルートは小さなため息を付いて毛布で体をくるみ直し、本題に戻った。

　「ザマ・シウォの『観察者の眼』を使った」

　「聞いたことも無い技の名だが」

　「だろうな。寺院でもこれが使えるのは、先ごろ亡くなられたーーー師しかいなかった。もともとは拷問を受けているときに、冷静に周囲の状況を判断したり、自白までの時間を長引かせたりするための技だ。わたしは最後の指導を受けられた幸運な弟子だったが、習得までには時間がかかった。意識を肉体から切り離して、視覚とともに肉体の外部に飛ばすのが本来の『観察者の眼』だが、それはわたしにはできない。わたしが意識とともに切り離すのは、視覚以外の残りの四感だ」

　そこまで聞き、ふと思いあたることがあって口を挟んだ。　「おい、その修練にはひょっとして…あれを使うのか」

　チアルートはおれの推測を否定しなかった。続く言葉を、おれは茫然と聞いた。

　「…そのとおりだ。『観察者の眼』を養う修練には、寺で飼っていた小型のボー・ガレットを使う。ボー・ガレットに精神の殻をこじ開けられながら、そこから意識だけを切り離す修練を積むのだ。わたしは師の前で身も心も丸裸になった。最初のうちはあの化物に精神を持っていかれるばかりで、そのたびに師に引き戻された。そのうちようやく意識と肉体を切り離すことができるようになり、意識を飛ばして肉体を置き去りにすることも、外部に置いた意識から肉体を操縦することもできるようになった」

　そこで腹の底から絞り出したおれの声には、怒気が滲んでいたと思う。

　「では、おまえはあの化物に捕まってはいなかった。頭をこじ開けられていたのはおれだけだ、そういうことだな」

　チアルートは見えない目のまぶたを閉じて、低い声で答えた。「捕まっていようがなかろうが、あれはわたしの真実の声だ」

　「おれをはめたな」  
　「はめたわけではない。現に、あの大きさではわたしだけではどうにもならなかった」  
　「おれから何を聞き出したかった」  
　「歳を食うというのは不便なものだな。こんな簡単なことですら、確かめ合うのが難しくなってしまう」  
　「その毛布はやるから一人で帰れ。おれは先に帰る」

　チアルートはまぶたを上げ、おれがまだ見慣れない青い瞳をこちらに向けた。それはおれがジェダを離れて別の星で初めて見た、海というものと同じ色がして、海と同じように揺れていた。吸い込まれそうな気がした。吸い込まれないように踏みとどまるのに、残っていたなけなしの自尊心を振り絞ると、そのせいで続く言葉を遮るのが遅れた。話を遮っておけばよかったのだ。黙ったまま聞くべきではなかった。

　「『観察者の眼』を会得した後に、それが別のことにも使えることに気づいた。別のこととはな、わたしはあれのときには随分乱れることがあるのだ。どうも、とても感度のいい体に生まれついたらしい。だが気をやるたびに意識を失っていたのではみっともないし体も持たん。この技を使うと意識を制御できる。程々に楽しめてたいそう便利だ」

　我慢できなくなって顔をそむけた。「おれに嫌がらせをするのがそんなに楽しいか」

　チアルートは動じなかった。動じずそのままからかうような口調で、おれの心臓をえぐるようにこう言ってのけた。「おまえと寝るときは使わんぞ。だれがそんなもったいないことをするか」

　気がつくと、チアルートの体を覆う毛布を剥ぎ取っていた。さっき水から引き上げたときに目を逸した完全な肉体が、肌の暖かみに息づいた色をしておれの眼を射た。胸を両手でわしづかみにしてから、体ごと覆いかぶさって唇を合わせた。青い目がおれを誘うでなく、拒絶するでなく、ただ深淵を湛えた色のままにおれに向けられていた。それを見たくなくて、腰を抱え上げて体を仰向けに裏返した。膝で太腿を割り、チアルートの前を握り、自分の服に手をかけたところで、おれの手は止まった。

　「こうでも言えば、おまえがわたしに酷くできるかと思ったのだが」 随分たってから、おれの体の下で、チアルートがぽつりとそう漏らした。こういうふうには、したくない、おれはそう答えた。そうだな、わたしもだ。チアルートがそう返した。まだ暖まりきっていない体を暖めるようにして後ろからチアルートを抱え込み、うなじに口元をうずめたおれのこめかみを、チアルートが後ろ手に撫でた。

　「ひどい痕が残っている。触れるだけでこちらのこめかみまで痛みを感じるようだ」  
　「痛みは無い。この傷のことはもういいんだ」

　その指を永遠に感じていたいと想いながら、古傷のことをそう答えた。チアルートはなにも言わず、傷痕を撫で続けた。この指を永遠にと、もう一度願いながらおれは続けた。

　「おれたちは多分、兄弟のように育ちすぎたんだ」　

　そう言ってチアルートの指から顔を離し、体を起こし、剥ぎ取った毛布を掛けなおしてやってから、荷物に手をかけた。チアルートが静かな声で問うた。

　「行くのか」

　うなずけば、帰り道はそのまま再びジェダを離れる輸送船にまでつながっていることはわかっていた。そしてこの男は決しておれを追わないだろうという確信だけが、おれの返答をせき止めた。いつも思っていた。チアルートは決しておれを追わない。寺に拾われた子供の頃からずっと、かつてジェダを出たあのときも、そして今この瞬間も。ではおれはどうなのだ。チアルートがおれを追わないという永遠の不安に耐えつつ、おれはチアルートを追い続けることができるのか。たまさかに与えられる、この男の手のひらがおれに触れる瞬間だけをよすがとして。お互いがお互いに触れたいと想いつつ、双方でその最後の壁を乗り超えられないまま…。

　

　「ベイズ、さっき食ったあれはなんだ」

　葛藤を遮られて、一瞬声が出なかった。

　「はぁ？」  
　「あれは、たいへんうまいものだな」  
　「…あれは、軍用の携帯食料だ。帝国軍の横流しだ。一本でほとんど一日分をまかなえる」  
　「まだあるのか」  
　「いや…、だが宿にはあと何本か…」  
　「ではそろそろ戻るか」

　膝を払い、すっくりと立ち上がると、チアルートは毛布を肩から巻いて杖を持ち直した。杖をとんと突いて足元を確かめ、素足のままの足の裏を二、三度踏んでみせてから、おれの方を向いてこう言ってよこした。唇の端がほんのかすかに上がっていて、それはどこを見ているかわからない瞳の青さと同じぐらい涼やかに笑っていた。  
　  
　「わたしを失うのがそんなに怖いか、ベイズ」

　そうひとこと言うと、おれの答えも待たずに地上への階段を登り始めた。なにもかもがおれが呆気にとられている間の出来事だった。おれは慌てて後を追った。

　「おい、待てよ。服を置いていくのか」  
　「あんな臭い服、二度と着る気になれるか」  
　「誰かがここまで降りてきて、あの二枚の服を見たらどう思う」  
　「逢引き後の心中だな」  
　「一方が僧衣ではまずいだろう」  
　「寺院の誰か見れば、あれはわたしのものだと一目瞭然だ」  
　「もっとまずいだろうが！」  
　「わたしがここで、よその男を咥えこんだようにしか見えんだろうな」  
　「…くそっ、全くその通りじゃねえか」  
　「咥えこもうとして、逃げられたところなのだが」  
　「おまえは全く口が減らねえ」

　そこでチアルートはいきなり振り返っておれを見下ろした。

　「ベイズ、わたしは今夜から寝室の戸には鍵を落とさないでおく」  
　「おまえの部屋で、昔の知り合いと出くわすのはまっぴらだ」

　いきなり過ぎて、考える間もなく声が出た。ああそうだ、おれは小心者だ。おまえを失うことに関してだけはな、チアルート。

　「見ての通りわたしは疲れてへとへとだ。おまけに裸足で足が痛い。だから地上に出たら、おまえがわたしを抱えて寺まで戻るんだ」

　「なぜそうなる！」

　「素足で素裸のわたしが、毛布だけを巻いた姿でおまえに抱かれて寺に帰る。誰が見ても何が起こったのかよくわからんが、あまり誰にも何も説明しなくてもいい眺めで便利だろう。わたしの寝室を訪れる度胸のある男は、もはや誰もおるまい。ベイズ、おまえ以外はな」

　再び呆気にとられて何一つ返せないおれに向かい、チアルートはさっき水から上がったときと同じ顔でにやっと笑った。

　「自分に折り合いをつけたらいつでも来い。手土産はさっきの携帯食でいい」

　そう言い捨てると前を向き、揺るぎない足取りで地上への道をたどり始めた。振り返りもせず、ためらいもせず歩む男の背中を、おれは夢中で追いかけた。かつてジェダで暮らしていたころ、いつもそうしていたように。

 

＜終＞


End file.
